Regina's Last Fight - OutlawQueen
by Saskwatche
Summary: What if Elsa wasn't the Queen that was brought back into Storybrooke with Emma as she traveled through time? What would Regina do if she was to be framed for the crimes the Queen was commiting on her behalf? How would Regina get out of this sticky situation without killing her past/present self? What would the Queen want in Storybrooke anyway? Post S3.
1. What Swan Brought Back

**This is a new story I hope you all will enjoy. It's based upon a video I've seen on YouTube called 'The Evil Queen is coming'. I've got from the author of this AU the permission to write a story off of his/her work and I hope he/she'll like it as much as I enjoyed writing it. This will be a multi-chapter fic, at first I had planned it to be a one-shot to add to _'Will I Redeem My Soul? It Is The Darkest Side Of Me'_ but firgured it'd be too long so I changed my mind and made it a multi chapter... This fic will be very very precise on it's timeline so you won't get lost in all the non-sense of figuring what happened when.**

* * *

**Storybrooke - present**

_"__Marian?"_

He's standing up and hugging her, the woman that a moment ago thought she was _'evil'_, and she can't believe it. Can't believe she's there in the arms of _her_ Robin. The room is filled with laughter and happiness, but her world just crumbled a few moments ago… She can't move, as if she's glued to the ground, as if the universe wanted her to watch as everything she fought for burns up in flames before her eyes.

They talk, both of them, but she can't hear it, her mind has tuned out of the conversation, as if it was trying to protect her from any more trauma, but she can see and her eyes are fixed on the _'happy'_ family reunion taking place before her. The woman, _Marian_, she remembers, is crouching taking in her arms the tiny tat that Regina has come to love like her own. The faint echo of a happy _'mama?' _reaches her ears and she can't take it anymore. This hurts too much, and when she thought everything was coming up great, when she finally thought that fate was on her side…

Everything seems like it's spinning around her, but she can't move, can't grip anything to steady herself to and she's trapped. Staring at her soulmate and his wife hugging tightly and whispering soft words to each other, like she wasn't even there, it makes her sick to her stomach. She feels the bile rise in her throat, her every sentiment seems to be acute and she can't take it.

Hatred, anger, despair, shattered hopes, hurt and fury are storming inside her. Each one trying to fight the other to find out which emotion is gonna win the fight and decide how the next few seconds are going to play out.

Hurt is the one to win after all, snapping Regina out of her trance and giving her the chance to tear her moist and empty gaze away from the reunited family. It falls back on the stunned blonde standing not five paces away from her. Her viridian orbs are shinning with guilt and apologies, her mouth opens and closes as she tries to find something appropriate to say, but it's no use, Regina has already taken a deep breath and is already starting to talk.

"You?" her voice is nothing more than a whisper, "You did this?" it is filled with all the emotion her blank face isn't showing and as it breaks at the end of her sentence so does Emma's heart.

The blonde is baffled she doesn't know what to reply… She didn't mean any harm, after all she only wanted to save a life and that is what she goes with as she speaks in a determined, yet humble voice.

"You're just like your mother. Never thinking of consequences."

_She is hurt; of course she's hurt Emma… _the blonde thinks.

"I didn't know-"

And that's when the former Queen loses it, that's when the hurt that had won the battle earlier gives way to the familiar warmth of her wrath. She's seeing red, everywhere, her honeyed eyes are not sparkling with unshed tears anymore; they shine with a sort of madness that makes Emma flinch imperceptibly, because it is unknown yet so familiar.

"Of course, you didn't," Regina's voice drops low and threatening, giving insight to the storm that is dreading to burst out of her, any given seconds, "Well, you'd just better hope to hell, you didn't bring anything else back…"

Emma flinches once more at the small brunette's words and she hopes, she hopes to all heavens she indeed didn't bring back the darkness Regina has been fighting against for so long.

After a mere moment, the diner's loud noises drop and everything is silent except for the tingling sound the bell of the door makes as Regina storms out of the restaurant. Everyone stands still, their gazes locked on Emma's figure, no one dares to move and disturb the heavy silence the informal threat has brought.

.::.

Regina huffs loudly, passes her hands in her dark locks and tries vainly to gain back control over herself. What she had felt inside the diner was strong and she knows too well what it was, she had felt the hatred crawl under her skin and envelop her very soul, it was so strong it felt like the remnants of the monster she once was. She needs to be alone and cool off, but she knows that for whatever reasons the threat she made inside isn't going to be enough and Swan is going to come after her. She's certain of that and to confirm her certitude the bell of the diner's door jingles loudly in the cold night.

Heavy footsteps are heard as they rush down the small steps of Granny's establishment. Regina can't help but sigh loudly once more.

"Not now, Swan." Her tone is sharp and for anyone but Emma it would have ended the conversation right then, but of course since the blonde is as stubborn as the rest of the un-Charmings the former monarch knows this is going to end in a fight.

"I'm sorry. When I brought Marian back, I didn't know who she was. I didn't intend to cause you pain." She says apologetically.

"Well, your intentions really don't matter, because once again, I've felt the brunt of heroism," she takes a deep breath and her features turn into a small scowl, "Always the villain… even when I'm not." She scoffs.

Regina is ready to leave and get this over with, maybe even leave town, it could be her best option right now… leave everything behind and only tell Henry where she's going, but she decides against it as the Savior starts defending her actions.

"What was I supposed to do?" she says in a desperate tone.

"Well, you were dumb enough to travel through time. Maybe you should have left things well enough alone." Regina can't help but snap at her as she replies bluntly.

Emma's emerald gaze turns cold and she huffs. She's had enough of drama for a lifetime and this situation is only aggravating her feeling and it shows as she says with a sharp tone, "I am not gonna apologize for saving someone's life."

"She was to die anyway. What did it matter?" the former Queen's voice seems to break and it seems like she's now pleading, but of course she's not, she would never –not without forgetting all the lessons about being Queen that she's received- she's simply crushed once more.

"What mattered was she was a person, and whatever she did, she didn't deserve to die!" the blonde's voice grows more and more unnerved. Why can't Regina understand that she only did what she thought was best?

"Well, maybe she did!"

The brunette's low growl is threatening, but it isn't enough to cause Emma to back down. She's growing tired of the situation, tired of Regina's stubbornness and she's on the verge of throwing insults, so what slips out of her mouth next was not supposed to sound like it did, but what is done is done.

"Well, you would know. I saved her from _you_."

Regina gasps shocked, back then that wasn't her –well not really anyway. That _thing_ was a monster who had been misguided into the darkness and whose hatred and hurt had been fed by her tormentor –the one she thought would help her find peace, and so that thing had taken control of her life and had screwed it all over as she foolishly thought that it would help her soothe her wounded spirit and soul.

"The woman who did that, that was the person I was, not the person I am. I worked very hard to build a future, a future that's now gone." She's yelling but it doesn't matter anymore. She's had enough and she isn't going to wait around for everyone to come out and try to comfort her like you comfort a wounded animal.

_"__You don't know that,"_ are the last words Regina hears as she teleports away from this hellhole the blonde has created. She finds herself in the cemetery, in front of her mausoleum to be more precise and she hesitates. Should she really turn to her crypt in a moment like this, where all she can feel is pain and hatred? Should she really fall back into her old patterns?

Her mind decides against it, but out of instincts –and mostly because old habits die hard, her body has taken control and is now leading her inside. The doors creeks open and she swears it had been locked last time she'd been here, but maybe she just imagined it, maybe she forgot to lock the doors as she usually do, maybe…

But as she lies to herself, her eyes are seeing something completely different, something that can't corroborate what she tells herself. After all she did lock the door last time as per usual, and someone did manage to penetrate inside her vault. It is now obvious as she watches her father's coffin slid to the side and the entry to her darkest and deepest secrets revealed for everyone to see.

A pang of familiar anger hits her heart and upon instincts she summons a fireball to her hand, as her brows furrow and her eyes narrow into two thin slits. Whoever decided to intrude in her most private hideaway better have a damn good explanation for doing so, because tonight Regina is in no mood to fool around with some kid that thinks crossing the former Evil Queen is something they can simply do.

It is in this mindset that she walks toward the flight of stairs leading into the heart of the cemetery's underground and that she sets upon her quest of finding whoever is hiding in there. Her heart is still pounding, her head is still spinning, but at least now she has someone she can make suffer and wish upon never setting foot in here to release a bit of the hatred and self-loathing she's starting to fall back into…

.::.

**Rumpelstiltskin's vault – mere moments before and after the Dark One lets go of Emma's arm**

He feels his heart clench and he's trying hard to repress the anger he feels at being unable to change what the blonde girl just told him. He's told her that he could fix it, but now she's almost crying, her eyes are filled with unshed tears, her voice is shaky and what she's telling him is barely above a whisper as she pleads him to do what is best for the future of everyone including himself. He sees her lips move, but he can't hear the sound of her voice, not until he hears it, _'he died a hero. You can't take that away from him. You have to drink the potion. You have to forget everything I just told you,' _and it dawns upon him, that the blonde girl is right. He can't take away from Bae the fact that he died saving others, he doesn't know how, but he doesn't care… he can't take that away from his own flesh and blood, and so he makes up his mind.

He's about to let her go and drink the damn forgetting potion he's prepared, thus forgetting that the last couple of days ever happened, but as usual his infuriating apprentice storms in, shattering the dramatic moment happening right now…

She's yelling… as if today was any different from the others.

"Rumpelstiltskin! I know you're hiding in here, you coward! You promised me this would help me get rid of tha-" the rest of her sentence dies in her throat as the cloud of smoke clouding her sight dissipates, allowing her to see the events taking place before her. Her jaw slacks and her brown eyes screw shut as she takes in the brightness of the whirlpool illuminating the normally dark and gloomy vault of her master.

The room remains silent and so does she. A few heartbeats pass and she finally –yet tentatively- opens her eyes to take in what's happening at the moment. The Dark One turns to face her, his hand still clutching tightly the wrist of a blonde haired young woman –that she is pretty sure she has seen somewhere before- and his face scrunches into something resembling a scowl.

"Dearie, I'm a bit busy at the moment, come back later!" he yells, his generally childish voice turning into a loud animalistic growl.

She doesn't move, takes in the entirety of the spiraling vortex before her and then observes the woman that's trying to fight her way off of Rumpelstiltskin's vice like grip. Her master –well not really a master anymore, but the title stayed anyway- turns back to the woman he's holding on to, he looks at her, leans in close and tells her that he will drink the potion and have her remember Bae as the hero he is –well more like was. He's about to let her go once more, his hand unclenching, allowing her to get sucked into the brightness of the time vortex, but she won't have it. Her hand raises and the woman stops, she can't move, can't scream and can't even continue her way through the portal… not until the Queen has answers.

"Where does this lead to?!" her voice is imperious and demanding, letting Rumple know that his answer isn't open to discussion.

He knows though that she isn't simply asking because she wants answers, he knows she's dying to go through, he's certain that she will be the impulsive and dangerously incautious monarch she is and will jump in, but still he finds himself heeding her request and satisfying the hitch he knows has grown in her mind.

"The future, but if I were you I'd stay away from it." She laughs, because she knows time travel is impossible and that the imp must then be playing her as he usually does.

"That's impossible! You and I both know it! Cut the crap." She threatens and he shrugs.

"Let the girl go and stay away from the portal, dearie. You have no business on the other side of that wretched thing." He warns her as he opens a small vial and turns his back to her to drink the precious potion it contains. He knows the vortex will seal itself a few moments after the blonde has traveled back to her timeline.

She sighs, rolls her eyes at the newfound cautiousness of her most hated friend and waves her hand, allowing the woman to traverse the blinding whirlpool. However, she considers her options. Rumpelstiltskin is facing opposite of her, she is between the vortex and him, and if she truly wanted to she could just make a run for it. She's not far from it and he couldn't do anything about it…

He walks away, she watches him bend down to grab the wand of the Dark Fairy that's lying on the cold slabs and she decides that now's her chance. If she's going to do it, if she's going to take a peek at what the future holds for her, she better do it now. And so she makes a run for it, takes two long strides and jumps in.

The light around her is so pure it burns her eyes, even with her lids tightly shut, the magic of the portal swirling around her feels oddly familiar –another thing to add to the familiar things she's seen today- and soon enough she feels as if every single atom in her body were being rewritten, disassembled and reassembled in an odd way.

In the Dark One's vault, the spatiotemporal vortex fades out, its light burning out and leaving the room in its usual cold and darkness. Rumpelstiltskin looks around, a loud noise echoing in his vault as the unnoticed portal sealed shut. He briefly wonders why he's here in the first place as his forgetting potion has already taken effect on him and then he looks at the object he's holding. He sighs loudly, replaces the wand on a small display, grumbles something about being here and vanishes in a flashy cloud of red smoke, going back to his cozy armchair near the fireplace in his castle…

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed that crazy bit of writing. Let me know what you think and stuff my dears, I really love to get feedback, it keeps me motivated to write more and more to know that you actually enjoy what I do as much as I do. -xxx-**

** As usual I can be found on Tumblr under the username Saskwatche**


	2. The Masquerade Begins

**Hiya! Oh my gosh another update within a week! If only I could manage that with my other fics... *sighs* But unfortunately for you life is a bitch and has kept me busy and I'm incredibly lazy at times... So yeah I might work on my OQ fic someday, but it's not dead I promise. *makes a pinkie promise***

**Okay so here it goes, just adding a few things before though. I made the Evil Queen a bit vulgar at some times, so bare with me. I just love to imagine the Queen swear when she's so angry, well like most human beings. :P**

**Enjoy I won't disturb you any further, and since I'm not going to put an A/N at the end, please do leave a review and stuff like that, you see what it gets you to encourage a writer? Faster updates! So spam the review thing if you want to... ^.^**

**-xxx-**

* * *

**Outskirts of Storybrooke – Half an hour after Emma and Hook got back**

It hurts, it's bright and blinding, her eyes burn and her mouth is wide open in a silent scream. The vortex opens again, big and noisy, and right in the center of the old abandoned barn Zelena casted it in at first.

She falls, it feels eternal, her body light as a feather, as if she wasn't whole, as if she was millions of places all at once… Then she hits the ground. Hard. She grunts, she hurts all over again, she curses under her breath and rolls over, her head facing up, staring at the spatiotemporal gate slowly closing behind her, her eyes still shut. She freezes for a moment, her heart racing in her chest and her every sense hyper-sensible. She takes a few deep breaths and steadies herself. She sits up, slowly, her head is spinning and she feels like those drunken peasants she despises so much. Her hands come to her temples and she rubs soft circles on each side of her head, a new wave of grunting and moaning escaping her lips.

"Fuck that imp!" she screams and then winces, her ears ringing loudly at the sound of her own voice. "He's gonna taste it when I get back…" she murmurs, adjusting her tone to a somewhat supportable level.

Finally, she opens her eyes, big brown orbs, wide in panic, observing every inch of the strange building surrounding her. She takes in the odd patterns carved in the ground beneath her, the musty state of the wooden structure and the decrepit aspect of the whole thing. She sighs.

Bringing her knees beneath her, she pushes herself of the soil, wobbling slightly but holding on steady. Not moving an inch, she waits until her balance is back and then makes her way towards the exit of the old disgusting barn. At some point she even considers setting it on fire, it's tempting –really- and there's nothing that says _'I'm home fuckers!'_ more than a building on fire, but she revises her opinion, preferring the shadows and the element of surprise. She tells herself it's only a matter of time anyway before she makes her big entrance and sets on fire every sucker in her way. She chuckles lightly at the idea.

.::.

The air is quite cold, and she would shiver if she wasn't wearing her red velvet overcoat. It bites at her cheeks and nose, and her eyes are welling up against her will because of the wind. She blinks fast, the tears running down her face and into her cleavage, leaving a cold wet trail behind. She huffs.

"What the hell is that place anyway? Why must it be so damn cold?!" she's growling and cursing and she's really nothing like the Queen she should be at the moment, but it's cold and she doesn't care, plus there's not a living soul in a ten miles radius so she can damn well be a little unqueenly if she wants…

She walks faster, heads for the dense forest she sees near the road, believing it'll be faster to get to wherever she's heading, plus there's a lot less chances for her to be seen by anyone if she's traveling through the woods… Obviously, the Queen was wrong. Walking amongst the plants and trees, in the dark and in eight inches high heels was a bad idea. A terribly bad one and she now resents it.

For what seems like the millionth time, she stumbles upon a root, almost falls and catches herself at the last minute. She's growing tired of this silly situation and she wishes she'd taken the road with yellow lines painted upon it. The anger is boiling within her, building fast, filling every single pore of her being and she can feel its warmth crawl beneath her perfect porcelain skin. So when she trips again and starts falling, her anger is such that as she crashes into the muddy ground, she extends her palm and throws a powerful fireball straight into the dense foliage above her. The moonlight automatically illuminates her, like a spotlight on her whereabouts and she smiles something devious and cruel.

The thought of not having magic hadn't come to her before, but now that she knows for sure she has access to her whole magical self, she's feeling more secure that if anything was to happen she'd not be defenseless.

With the light of the moon above her, she gets up, dusts herself off and ponders for a moment. She knows nothing of where she is; actually she can't even be sure if she's still in the Enchanted Forest anymore… After a few moments the Queen goes against everything her ex-master has told her about safety in the few years he's taught her and she concentrates on her vault, ready to transport herself there if it were to still exist in this unknown era –and apparently other realm.

She focuses for a few minutes, trying to locate it, to find the fine traces of magic that would emanate from it and when her mind locks onto an approximate position she flings her arms in front of her chest and face. Her whole body is suddenly engulfed in a black and purple-ish, and thick cloud of smoke, she feels light again like when she traveled into the portal, but the sensation is less extreme, and when she lands her whole figure becomes heavy all at once, if she wasn't so used to the feeling she'd probably wince and flinch like she used to when Rumple taught her that simple spell years ago. He'd laughed at her then and she can still remember vividly the fireball flying from her left hand to the wall next to his face…

Once again she chuckles. But then she stops.

.::.

The smoke vanishes slowly as the wind takes it away, and her Highness finds herself in the middle of a cemetery. She frowns.

"Strange…" She tilts her head to the side as she examines her surroundings. "My magic never failed me be–"

She stops talking as she spots the large mausoleum standing proudly a few meters behind her. Upon instincts, she runs –well as much as a woman in eight inches heels can run- to it. It seems oddly familiar. The doors, dark, hand carved and made out of mahogany, remind her of the ones sealing her vault back home. She takes a closer look at the strange building, her gaze landing on the carved symbol she'd recognize anywhere. She smiles widely and walks up to the doors. Locked. She frowns deeply, but it takes her only a second to change her scowl into a malicious grin.

She closes her eyes, concentrating on her magic, summoning it forth. Her palm glows faintly, a pure amethyst color rippling off her hand in small clouds of fog. She brings it against the lock of the door, feeling her magic transfer from her hand to the lock. When she hears it pop, she opens her eyes, her hand softly pushing the door inwards and walking inside the dark space.

She gasps at the sight of the coffin lying in front of her. She walks up to it, frowning once more at the discovery of her dear daddy's name written upon it. A stray tear escapes her eye and rolls down her left cheek. She'll cry his death properly another time, she tells herself, but for now she needs to find access to what is apparently still her vault –well her future self, but details, details…

She takes in the small room she's standing in and ponders.

"If I were me, where would I hide a secret entrance to a vault filled with dark magic?" she simpers.

She glances at the urns stashed into the small spaces adorning the walls, shakes her head negatively and brings her gaze back onto her daddy's tomb.

"Of course! So predictable my dear self!" she laughs heartedly as she lifts her hand in front of her chest and flicks her wrist, making the heavy stone coffin slide to the side.

The Queen smiles, almost applauds herself for knowing herself so well and summons a bright floating fire orb to light the way in front of her as she makes her way down the stairs. The whole place is bigger than what she'd imagined, so many hallways and dead ends, she thinks. She looks to her left, a small corridor stretching far away and finally turning left –she'll explore that later, but for now she turns to the right, to a much smaller hallway once again turning left and upon its walls she can sees the faint glow of a simple non-magical mirror. She decides that this is where she'll be heading first, she needs to inspect the damages that her idea of a walk into the woods inflicted upon her overpriced clothing…

In a few quick strides, she finds herself facing the mirror. Her makeup is smudged, her cheeks are muddy and tear stained, her lips are chapped by the cold and the deep red of her lipstick is faded, but what strikes her the most is the length of her hair. Her hands come to the ends of it, caressing the soft and much shorter locks.

"It seems someone needed a change…" she murmurs for no one in particular.

She arches an eyebrow, tilting her head.

"Well, this could actually turn out pretty useful…"

She tears her gaze away from her own reflection, she'll retouch her makeup and clean herself later… for now she needs her dear mirror friend.

.::.

The Queen stalks down the hall, turns left, then right and then left again, and then finds herself in a majestically grandiose room. It's wide, dusty and filled with books, from floor to ceiling. No body's been here for a terribly long time it seems… She huffs, because as beautiful as a room filled with the darkest tomes of magic is, it is not what she is looking for. And so she makes her way back to the entrance, heading then down the long dim lit corridor, where she finally finds what she is looking for.

In a much smaller room filled with ingredients, candles and a rather large trunk, her beautiful sun-shaped mirror is standing proud against the wall. However, as she gets closer, the Queen finds it in herself to think that something is wrong with her enchanted mirror. The insufferable genie should have appeared to her as soon as she walked into the room. She growls.

"Why on earth would I release that pervert from his prison?" she exclaims and then she smiles, once again something cruel and dark. "Well, it seems I'll have to remedy to my future self's foolishness…"

She passes her hand in front of the mirror, its inside blurring up and fogging, and then clearing up until the only thing left is the floating head of the man she abhors most after her dead husband. He screams, his fist banging upon the reflective glass he's stuck behind. It appears to her that he seems a lot madder than last time she's seen him, but after all it's quite normal she hasn't seen him in…

"Three years… and you summon me back to that damn mirror!" he seethes and she laughs.

"Three years? Is that only the amount of time that's passed?" she tilts her head and he looks genuinely confused.

"Regina…?" he tries tentatively.

"DON'T YOU DARE!" she barks at him, taking a deep breath in and closing her eyes, trying to regain a semblance of composure before expressing herself again… "Don't you ever advise yourself of calling me by my given name, you disgusting little larva."

He apologizes and it suddenly dawns upon him that the woman facing him isn't Madam Mayor, but the Queen he knew thirty years ago. His face falls slightly as he realizes that she's finally gone back to her old ways.

"Your Majesty, then?" he says and she nods, a small contrite smile gracing her lips.

"Genie wi–"

"Sidney." He interrupts her, and she glares at him.

"Shut up! I don't care! Now listen you pathetic excuse of a genie." Her posture is rigid –more than usual, her eyes are clouded by anger, her jaw twitches and her fists are clenching and unclenching as she tries to reign in her temper.

"Sidney," she spits his name like venom, "fill in the gap for me, will you? You said three years, what did you mean?" her tone is tensed and by her body expression she leaves nothing open to discussion and he knows it all too well.

"You locked me up for three years in the hospital's basement, a sort of asylum. But before that I'd been your loyal journalist for twenty-eight years an–"

"What?!" her eyes grow wide and she feels unsettled for a second as she mentally calculates the approximate age of her future self. "I'm… I'm sixty-five…" her expression falls as realization hits her.

"Well that explains the dusty look of that gigantesque library I've found earlier…" she mumbles to herself.

"Wait! No, your Majesty… Don't you remember the curse?" he asks, now even more confused than ever. She shakes her head negatively and he frowns.

"Tell me." She orders him and he obliges.

"The Dark Curse. You casted it approximatively…" he seems to calculate the exact amount of time, "thirty-one years ago, it was a curse that transported every one into a land without magic, where time was frozen for twenty-eight years… Then stuff happened but you got me locked up, so you'll have to try and figure those one out by yourself."

His insolence goes unnoticed as the Queen is still too stunned by the fact that she's indeed in the future –something she'd figured easily, but also in another land.

"You said without magic… Explain then how you find yourself trapped in that stupid mirror of yours?" she smiles wickedly.

"As I said stuff happened magic was brought to Storybrooke…" she huffs at that.

"Storybrooke? That's a ridiculous name…" she chuckles a bit. "Tell me, Genie, why did I cast this curse?"

"To punish your arch enemies, to rip away everyone's happiness, but I can tell you that failed…"

The Queen huffs loudly. "Then tell me where can I find my arch nemeses right now?"

The reflective surface of the mirror blurs, the mad face of the genie fading away as it's replaced by the image of an old establishment with bright neon lights displaying _'Granny's Diner'_. The Queen smiles, she's about to turn her back and leave, letting this poor bastard rot in his glass prison, but she stops a question hanging on the tip of her tongue.

"Where can I find myself?" she asks an eyebrow cocked.

"Look for the great white mansion on Mifflin Street."

She walks away, exits the room and as the desperate screams and howlers of the woeful man reach her ears she laughs. It is not until she turns the corner leading to the exit stairs that she stops, quite reluctantly actually. She stops laughing as she hears footsteps descending the steps leading to above ground, then a voice echoes into the hall she's standing in.

"Show yourself you munchkins! I know you're in there and if I find you, you're going to suffer. That I promise."

The Queen suppresses a chuckles and she flicks her wrist, a small purple haze engulfing her as she whispers, "We will meet at some point but not tonight."

By the time Regina arrives to the bottom of the stairs, there's nothing left of the Queen except the fine traces of her magic that goes unnoticed by the rage and grief filled woman.

The former Queen huffs, and makes her way to her library as she is in a great need of a distraction. As soon as she enters the room, she lights a fire in the fireplace located at the far end of the room, flicks her wrist _magicking_ three dozens of spell book right next to a black and red velvet armchair located next to the roaring fire. She'll be there for a while, she thinks, but none of that matters anyway because she's lost everything she had…

.::.

Past Regina appears in the middle of the street, a honking noise is heard, she turns her head, the headlights of a car blinding her and all she hears as the car barely dodges her is the yelling of the driver telling her to _'get out the damn road!' _She stares at the car even as it turns the corner down the street, bewildered by the strange carriage pulled without the help of horses.

As another car honks at her she makes her way to the sidewalk, wondering where in all heavens she might be and that's when she sees it.

"Granny's Diner…" she smiles. "What a peculiar little tavern."

It's not all that far, just a few meters away and she's thrilled, all her enemies are inside doing god knows what and it'll be so easy to simply lock them up and burn them alive, how she'd enjoy hearing the precious screams of her _dear _step-daughter and her lovely prince, how she'd–

"Regina!" The Queen turns around, a crossed look baring her features as she stares at the woman making her way up to her. It's the blonde, the one she saw in Rumple's vault.

"There you are! Damn I was scared you'd go all dark side again…" Emma stops, taking in the strange muddy and overly evilqueenish attires the mother of her child is wearing. "… Or maybe you did go all dark side again? What's up with the clothes?"

The Queen arches an eyebrow and tilts her head. "What's with your attires? You hardly look like a woman. One could mistake you for a man if it weren't for those dull blonde locks…"

The Savior chuckles –more out of stress than out of amusement. "Whoa there, easy Madam Mayor… I was just making sure you were alright, you were pretty riled up earlier and we were worried about you. That's all…"

"_We_?" The Queen rolls her eyes.

"Yes, we. Believe it or not Regina, but some people –maybe not everyone, but that's understandable- care about your wellbeing."

She feels her blood boil as the blonde once again makes use of her given name, but as best as she can she manages to reign in the envy she has to snap at her and make her pay the affront. It seems that her future self is much softer than what she'd imagined, a lot less in control of everything. She scoffs.

"Well that's touching. Really…" her voice exudes with sarcasm like the venom of a snake drips down its fangs, "but I have pressing matters to attend to and I have to go home."

Emma walks closer to her Majesty, stepping in her personal space and depositing a hand on her shoulder, a friendly smile gracing her lips.

"Oh! If you're talking about the kid, he said he wanted to give you space and come sleep at my parents' tonight. He wanted to check in on his baby uncle…"

The Evil Queen's face drops, but as quickly as it did she composes herself. "The what now?!" she exclaims.

"The kid… you know. Henry. Your son... well, our son, but you know…?" Emma speaks in an utterly slow voice that could be insulting if the Queen wasn't so stunned right now.

"Henry…" she murmurs adding a soft chuckle at the end of the word.

The blonde looks at her, concern perspiring out of her being. "Are you sure you're alright?" she asks and the Queen nods.

"I just need to get home that's all…"

Emma nods, letting go of the Evil Queen's shoulder, before making her way towards the entrance of the dinner once more. She opens the door, but before she enters she turns around, glancing back at the Queen, adding: "The kid and my dad are probably at your place gathering his stuff. Make your way there quickly if you want to see him before he leaves."

Past Regina nods, saying that she will do that and Emma makes her way inside the diner, murmuring that yeah Regina is definitely and beyond any doubt scarier without the sensible pantsuit…


	3. It's A 'Very' Charming Encounter

**See this? A new chapter :3 I've worked real hard on this one, but it might not be perfect. I'm sorry it took so long for me to update, I moved during the summer and got caught up with the start of my second year of college, but now I am here with some more goodies! I hope you'll enjoy! And I personanlly want to thank Lupineborn for helping me with this chapter by listening to me rant and whine and giving solutions to my coherence problems! I love you girl! -xxx-**

* * *

**End of Mifflin Street – Barely minutes later**

The Queen stands underneath a strange lamppost that appears not to be fueled by any kind of candle. She tilts her head sideways, marvels at it for a few minutes and when the headlights of a car coming her way, as she stands safely on the sidewalk this time, blinds her once more, she snaps out of it entirely, remembering the task at hand. Her son… She needs to find her son, but before that she needs to decipher which house she actually is supposed to live in.

"A big white mansion…" she gazes at the dimly lit neighborhood, "… that shouldn't be so hard to find, now should it?"

She huffs, obviously displeased that she'll have to scour the place intently as it would appear most of the houses on the street are surrounded by long and bushy hedges.

And so quickly, she strides along the pavement looking this way and that way, walking past numerous white houses… none of them however harbor the royal touch the Queen is looking for in her older self's tastes. A few huffs and discontented grunts later, Regina stands behind the front lawn gate leading down the door of what she assumes must be her mansion.

There's light in what she presumes is a bedroom closest to the tall tree hiding most of the house form prying eyes. She unlatches the portico's door, carefully stepping inside the front yard almost tiptoeing to the front porch, assuming that her future self might have been as paranoid as she presently is.

The front door opens as the Queen is about to lock pick it with the same spell she had used on the older version's vault and she startles slightly. The young man standing in the door way steals her breath away and as she studies him from head to toe, passing by the way he holds himself like he's part of royalty, she ponders on how good of a mother she could actually be in a distant future. Undoubtedly this teenager must be _'the kid'_ the insufferable blonde spoke of.

Henry's face grows concerned as he doesn't automatically recognize his mother, but as his gaze sweeps over her facial features, his expression grows softer and almost joyful, if it wasn't only for that hint of fear lurking in his big hazel eyes as he looks into her brown malevolent ones… Fear that Regina recognize oh so well, for it was the same she used to harbor when someone mentioned the name of her so called mother… Somehow she thinks he knows, she's sure he found something that offset him, but as he shakes off the feeling and smiles once more, she sighs relieved. _Such an adorable child, it would be a shame to end his life so soon, _she thinks.

In the blink of an eye, he flies the door open and jumps towards her. Regina barely flinches when she thinks he's about to attack her, but as her stiffened body registers said attack as being a hug, she allows herself to somehow relax, and as Henry mumbles something inaudible into her overcoat she reluctantly returns the hug. He doesn't register the awkwardness in her movements, doesn't see the look of repulsion that grows on her face as he tightens his hold upon her waist, he's just so relieved that his mom is actually back home. So when he brings his eyes to meet Regina's once more it's with a look of pure adoration and concern.

"Mom, I thought you'd never show up! Everyone was so worried and all…" he says, his grip loosening somehow as he takes a few steps back inside the house.

"So they keep telling me…" she mumbles under her breath, rolling her eyes at the mere thought of people caring for her.

She steps after him, taking in the grandeur of the foyer. So modest and yet so fitting of a Queen. And as soon as she's closed the door after herself, the young one springs up the stairs and rushes back into his room, rambling about heroes and villains and comic books and mostly stuff this version of Regina cannot even understand properly. So she nods to herself mostly, as if programmed deep inside her and steps inside to have a proper view of everything. If the rest is as magnificent as the view she had from the foyer then Regina thinks that she'll be contented while pretending to be her future self.

.::.

The Queen stands in the living room when she hears it, that voice, calling to her son from across the floor, apparently in what must be the kitchen. Henry runs down the stairs hastily and she bites back a bark about running in the house. She startles, doesn't know where it came from, but bats it away quite rapidly focusing primarily on the voice that's now moving toward the main exit. She hears Henry say that he's almost done and only needs his toothbrush, and she watches him run across the corridor and into what must be a secondary powder room. So she takes the opportunity to walk over to the voice that seemed so alien and yet so familiar.

She freezes when her eyes set upon the backside of Snow's disgustingly sweet shepherd prince… He turns to face her, a smile etched upon his features and a slow sigh escaping his parted lips as he sets eyes onto her.

"I knew I heard Henry speak to someone… Glad to see you've already finished venting Re-"

His sentence is left unfinished as a powerful blast of magic plants him unto the nearest wall and has him choking for air. The Queen's outstretched hand is slowly clenching, as her eyes burn with fury and repressed anger.

"Finish that sentence… dare speak my name… and see what I can do to your two hundred and six bones with the snap of my fingers." She seethes her voice low and threateningly menacing.

Charming gulps and chooses to remain silent as she approaches him like a predator.

"I thought the blonde said my son would be with his grand-father…" she muses, her tone a little lighter, but her eyes still filled with the raging passion and madness that made her feared from one sea to the other.

As David tries to wriggle his way out of her suffocating embrace, the Queen ponders on the quickest way to actually kill –or maybe torture, she's not really sure yet- the man hanging helplessly above the ground. She finally decides upon her traditional fireball, said fire building inside her and taking its purest form inside her right hand, as Henry saunters back into the entrance hall. She doesn't notice him at first, or his silent gasp of _"Mom? Gramps…?"_ as he stares wide eyed at the two adults before him.

It's only when he runs in front of her, as she's about to throw the content of a fire fueled by rage and a hatred so deep it has become unhealthy, that she notices his presence. Her eyes grow wide at his display of courage, as his little pubescent face scrunches in anger and she snuffs out the spell with a discontented grunt.

"Mom! Really?!" he's on the verge of crying, she can hear the strain in his voice as he tries desperately to keep it steady. "Killing Gramps, won't fix anything and you know that…" he huffs, "I thought we'd moved pass that, like forever ago…!"

She rolls her eyes at him, head slightly hanged to the side and one perfectly tweezed eyebrow arched arrogantly.

"Mmph… Well it seems like that hasn't really made its way into my mind, now does it?" she says, her voice playful and yet filled with a mean cruelty that only the darkest of heart can achieve.

He gasps, shell shocked. "No that's not true! You were making efforts! I've seen it!"

Tears fill his eyes and he sniffles loudly, trying desperately to cling unto the memories of his mother actually becoming a hero. He lunges himself at her, in an attempt to reason her, to bring the woman he loves so much back and when he makes contact with her, he's baffled because as soon as his arms link around her waist, a forceful surge of magic ripples from within her and explodes in his face, propelling him in the air only to fall back a great distance away from her.

When Henry looks back up at her, she's scowling something dark and terrifying, and he can feel a chill run down his spine as her face twists in furor and is mere inches away from his –damn she moves fast, he thinks.

"Don't you ever approach me like that, ever again. I will not stand for it, your affections disgust me. Now run along to wherever suits you best and don't come back here! You are not welcome here anymore."

Getting up in a haste and furiously wiping tears away from his cheeks, he sprints past her and picks up his backpack, barely waiting for Charming to pick up the rest and step behind him to stash himself in the passenger's seat of the Prince's battered old truck.

She laughs. Something dark and cruel and Charming flinches. He'd recognize that laugh anywhere, the very one that kept him up at night during times of war. A laugh so horrible it froze armies into place and terrified even the most valiant knights in the realm.

A shiver runs down his spine and as much as Regina is frightening him right now, he steps up to her, hand firmly grasping the pommel of his sword and ready to unsheathe it if necessary. He swallows audibly and glares at her.

She makes no case out of it, simply keeps her gaze on the open door swaying slightly in the wind.

"Seriously! Was that necessary? We all know you're hurt that Emma brought Robin's wife back, but it's no reason to treat your son like he's nothing more than dirt on your shoes." He barks at her, picking up the rest of Henry's belonging and making his way to the door.

He turns back right before stepping out, his eyes suspicious somehow and Regina laughs again. Something closer to a cackle really, because any suspicions Charming could have mean nothing to her, he's just an idiot shepherd that inherited a throne by accident. And so she laughs at him, openly and without remorse.

"And to think that Snow saw hope in you…" he says and that's when she stops laughing, that's when she snaps, her eyes on fire and glowing a deep shade of Byzantium.

Her hands clench at her sides and she doesn't even need to gesture with them for Charming to be picked up by the ankle by a root and sent dandling a few feet above the ground in the tree near the driveway. He gulps once more, evaluating the distance between his body and the ground, and his eyes set on the figure making its way under him.

The Queen locks gaze with him, her eyes as intense as earlier and even more so in the shadows of night. A snarl raises from deep within her and her hand makes a slight movement so that the root the Prince is hanging from sends him directly on the hood of the horseless carriage.

"Let that night serve as an example to every single soul siding with you ridiculous imitation of a Prince, I will not tolerate people trespassing and walking freely on my property!"

Her threat echoes in the night as she is now hidden behind the tall hedges that surround the place. David recovers quickly and as soon as her words are uttered he's stepping inside his truck and putting it in reverse, driving rapidly down the driveway and into the night.

The Queen stands there, under the tall oak tree for a few minutes after that, simply enjoying the feeling of terrorizing the people that grew to like her older self. She chuckles lightly as the thought of actually being approved of by her 'dear' late husband's brat in any manner.

"I must've grown weak… Letting that boy's love in…" She shakes her head in disbelief at that statement, because this version of Regina thinks she knows better, thinks love is still a weakness and thinks that everyone she attaches herself to, is doomed for she cannot be happy in any way possible.

And so it is with those beliefs firmly ingrained in her mind that she makes her way back to the slightly ajar front door. She walks back into the mansion, the door slamming violently behind her, as she muses what her next move should really be. Up until now she hadn't really thought her jump through the portal thoroughly and now she finds herself alone once more, inside a house that seems to function without the aid of any magic. For a few minutes she ponders what should be done, she could destroy her future self's credibility, create chaos in the town or even better yet… she could actually kill Snow White and put to rest her urge and finally move on.

She laughs darkly, as she steps further into the house, finding all sorts of rooms. Some of which she ventures into, trying to figure out how some of the things work. Her encounter with the microwave is one that leaves the poor thing burned to a crisp after the timer rang out and frightened her to almost death.

For the Queen everything is so new and so confusing, but now that she knows what she'll do for the next few days, now that she knows how to cause as much mayhem as possible, she thinks that she would actually be ready to let the night pass by. And so she heads up the stairs, walking past the boy's bedroom without giving it a second glance and down the corridor to the last door on the left, door behind which she assumes her room lies.

The opulence of the room she steps in fascinates her to no end. Everything is so pristine and grand, and yet she finds herself missing the large empty bed she slept in not even a night ago. She huffs loudly and saunters further into the room, and as her eyes set upon every little trinket lying upon the furniture she hums deep in her throat a sound of approval. Some things she recognizes, like the crystal bottles holding some kind of fragrance and the lipsticks and cosmetics on the vanity, others she does not at all and she does not bother much on trying to figure them out… What really attracts her attention though, as her gaze sweeps the room once more, is a picture frame set upon the nightstand, its small and intricately designed silvery wood mount has her eyes intently observing the details. After a few seconds she takes a proper look at the small painting it holds and a frown graces her lips. A woman, she automatically recognize as herself, and a man holding on to each other tenderly, smiling with doughy eyes and the Queen almost retches on the spot… The look in her eyes, it sickens her, but there's a small voice in the back of her mind cheering, because after everything, after losing Daniel, hope and freedom, it would seem she at least found love again.

She tears her gaze away and throws the frame down onto the bed, and with a flick of her hand it disappears, finds its way to the only other place she knows exists in this wretched realm. And when the reformed Queen will later find it, she'll be too overwhelmed by grief that she won't really second think its presence in her vault.

But for the moment the real Queen finds herself in front of a full length mirror, a crossed expression marring her features. The view she has of herself is atrocious and only serves to remind her that her little walk in the woods was a disastrous idea and that she does not have beautiful long locks of luscious hair tumbling down her back… She sighs deeply.

"Seems like a bath would be in order, wouldn't it?" she chuckles a bit and proceeds to take off her ruined overcoat, revealing a corset intricately designed with thorns and roses patterns that run along her sides and breasts.

She lets it drop down her shoulders and onto the floor as she finds her way into the former Mayor's private bathroom. The small room is as beautifully decorated as the bedroom, but it differs in style so much that it elicits a gasp from the Queen's parted lips. The room is much darker, candles –new ones and almost completely melted ones alike- rest on the edges of the sink and on intricately carved holders, but the most beautiful part of the bathroom is the bath. It stands alone opposite the door. Its antique and freestanding quality reminds Regina of the large tub that rests in her bathing room back home.

Letting the door slightly ajar, the Queen flicks her wrist and all of the lights shut and the candles roar to life as the soft sound of running water makes itself known. The soft light the candles produce bathe the room in a halo of fire and shadows dancing on the crimson walls of the room. She slowly gets rid of her precariously high heels, her leather pants and corset, and now stands entirely naked before the hot tub filled with water. She stops the water and with another movement of her hand, rose petals float upon the water's surface and the scent of juniper intoxicates Regina's senses.

She's about to step into the water when a loud crashing noise reaches her ears. She startles and freezes, hands on her stomach defensively and it takes her a moment to snap out of it and determine that the noise came from downstairs.

She angrily prowls out of the bath room, is about to exit the bedroom when her eyes catch the reflection of her very naked body in the mirror. She huffs, grabs a grey silk dressing gown that hangs from a hook behind the door and stalks down the hallway towards the staircase.

As she steps on the main floor of the mansion, another crashing sound is heard from the den and the Queen walks up to the door, hesitates for a second before opening it fully, only to find darkness. There's a shadow moving in it, but since she has no idea where the light switch is in this damned darkened room, she can't decipher the silhouette of a man.

However as problematic as obscurity was, it is no longer for she produces a fireball into her left hand and walks into the room, locking the door behind her.

"Hasn't anyone told you it was dangerous to trespass on a Queen's property?" she seethes and what she can now interpret as a man, startles out of his drunken haze and jumps around now facing her.

"…Re-" he's drunk, so drunk she can smell the faint scent of bourbon and cheap rum that emanates from him.

"Re…Re-gina…" he finally manages and she huffs, she'll allow him using her name as he seems drunk off his ass.

"Thief." She says her tone flat and cold.

The fire burning in her hand gives her the ability to look at the man and observe every single details of his face. From what she can see, she recognizes the infamous Prince of Thieves, the man on the painting, the man whose wife must have been brought back from the past, the man with whom the softer Regina is in love, and the Queen chuckles to herself. _In love with Robin of fucking Locksley, really?_

Time to rock the boat it seems.

"Listen… 'm sorry…" he trips over his words and stumbles as he tries to make his way towards her. She side steps him, throws her fireball in the fireplace and it roars to life illuminating the room dimly.

Robin turns around almost tripping over his own feet, and the Queen finds it in herself to have a lick of pity for the bastard.

"I didn't mean it…" he says as he sways dangerously towards the floor, "It wasn't like that."

She huffs, obviously unaware of the thief's inner turmoil, but from what she's gathered over the few hours she can quite clearly make a mental image of the pitiful situation her older self has found herself stuck into… It's a wild guess, what she interpreted but it's enough for her and she's ready to play along.

"Sure you didn't." she says as she seats gracefully in an armchair, "Your dead wife comes back and all you have to say to me is 'I didn't mean it…'" She scoffs, pretends to be offended, because in reality she's enjoying this way too much.

Robin takes a few steps towards her, drops to his knees, a desperate expression crossing his features. It seems her voice had the ability to somewhat sober him up a little, he still reeks of strong alcohol, but his eyes aren't as dazed as they were earlier.

" 'm pathetic… I know… but-" his pleas are filled with remorse and he's almost crying she can hear it in the tremolo of his voice.

She laughs. "You're right, thief. How could I ever fall for such a miserable rascal as you! I'm a queen, you are in no way worthy of me!"

For a moment she thinks he's going to curl into a ball and cry, because his eyes are filled with unshed tears, but as stubborn as she assumes he is, he blinks them back and something flashes in his blue eyes. It's cold and almost distant, she knows all too well what that look means, she's seen it one too many times each time she looked into the mirror.

"It is what is it then, your pompous Majesty! And here I thought we loved each other!" he seethes and once again the Queen chuckles. He gets up promptly and walks dangerously fast towards her, planting his legs on each side of hers, his hands finding the armrests, his face mere inches away from hers, his breath hot against her skin and his heavy presence forbidding her from vanishing. "But if all that was just a game, if I was only your _pet_, then so be it, because I can't live without you. The mere thought of you is enough to have me compelled into your arms, you're my oxygen and I need you to be able to breathe…"

As fast as he popped out of his drunken state, it seems the vapors of his own breath is enough to inebriate him once more, because he swoops in and presses his lips against the Queen's. For a second he's intrusive and she's totally shell shocked, even though she should really have seen it coming… and then she's vanishing and appearing right behind him as he falls face first into the chair she was sitting in.

Embarrassed, he promptly turns around in the chair and stumbles on his feet until he's standing up properly.

She's seething once more and somewhat she manages to feel violated. "How dare you!" she barks her eyes alarmingly dark. For a second there, she breathes in and breathes out, trying to get her temper under control, because as much as this could be fun so see her future self's lover die, she'd have so much more fun trying to repulse him to a point where he never wants to see the softer Regina ever again. It is with that soothing thought in mind that she manages to calm herself long enough to muster a vicious smile. "You love me is that it?" she chuckles darkly once more and her voice takes that mocking tone she often used whenever the Dark One's 'twu wuv' was mentioned, "you want to be with me forever mmph? Do you know what happens to pets that disobey me?"

His eyes widen in realization as her hand transpierce his ribcage, passing through bones, muscles and fat tissues, to grasp painfully his heart and rip it out in a matter of seconds.

"That's what happens to my pets. I keep them leashed…" she presses his heart until Robin falls on his knees to the floor gasping in pain, "forever."

Her grasp on his vital organ slackens, her wrist tilts downward and it falls onto the floor accompanied by the sound of clinking glass. The thief gasps and cries out in pain once more as she walks towards the opened window he used to get inside Regina's den.

"You're lucky though that I don't think you're worth my time anymore… You were a really fun distraction, but now that I've come to my senses, you mean nothing more to me than the commoners I sent to death for treason. So run back to your undead wife, hug her and do whatever the hell you want with her, because I know that with your heart in your hands you'll never be able to feel anything else but emptiness when you'll gaze at her."

"You cold hearted bitch…" he mumbles as he slowly gets up, cradling his organ. "I should've known you were nothing more than a bloody fucking monster!"

She spins around on the spot at his remark, a wicked grin plastered on her lips. "And yet you still fell so deep for me that you were ready to die so that I'd take you back…" she considers, her voice still as playful as it was earlier.

"I was ready to do anything, yes! I was shocked earlier, but it doesn't mean that I don't love you anymore!" Holding his heart in one hand the outlaw started to take tentative and desperate steps towards his soulmate. "I know you don't mean it, you're heartbroken, but there's no reason to be, I'm not Daniel! I'm not going away! But as usual you've let the worst scenario cloud your judgment, and now you're pretending as if all you've said to me in front of your office's fireplace never happened! This is insane! Regina, you need to believe me!"

She gasps, tears slightly clouding her eyes and for a second she thinks that maybe this is going too far, maybe she should end him right here and there, because he knows too much of her pain, but what comes to mind is much better… Misery… It's all he deserves for knowing so much and for using it against her utterly damaged heart.

"Believe you?!" she blinks back the tears and regains composure before her voice starts to crack again. "Really, is that what you want? For me to blindly believe that you love me! No one can ever love me, don't you understand that you imbecile?!"

Out of foolishness and totally ignoring the distress in the Queen demeanor, Robin keeps taking the few tentative steps that separate him from her, and when he gets close enough to be at arm's length, he brushes his fingers against her skin, softly.

"Regina… Please. I-" He's about to say it again, say that he loves her while still cupping her cheek, when she jerks away. That moment of weakness she's allowed herself is gone. She didn't want his touch, didn't want him to try and comfort her like a wounded animal and so his air way is now constricted by a powerful blow of the rawest magic the Queen can muster.

He floats a few feet above the ground and as she moves toward the center of the room, he does too.

"I don't need your pity or your so called love! You're a woeful bastard and if someone should be pitied is the woman you're married to! You've used enough tricks to try and win me back and it's not working so listen to me carefully. I will not say it twice." As she speaks that last sentence her hands flexes and Robin's throat closes up even more so than earlier and so he nods frantically. "Good. Now go back to the forest you obviously live in and leave me alone!"

Her hand drops to her side and the thief's body crashes on the ground violently.

"But we're sou-" he wheezes as he tries to breathe correctly again.

"Shut up!" She interrupts him once more. "Locksley, I want you to FUCK OFF wasn't that clear enough!"

He gets up and stumbles blinding towards the opened window as he locks gazes with her. She follows him slowly to make sure he actually leaves.

"Take your miserable heart and get the hell out of my life! And if I _ever_ see you again, I'll make sure to leave your wife a widow! Is that clear?"

He nods once more, his heart cradled in his left hand, his right grasping the window seal firmly. In a swift motion, his legs swing over the seal and he's out of the mansion, running –as much as a drunk man can run- down the lawn and hopping the front yard's portico.

The Queen watches him go, a smirk etched upon her lips. This night has been anything but restful. However it's a great step into making her doughy eyed self remember that no one can be relied on, except herself. And so with that task done, she closes the window, locks it, exits the den and heads back to the bathroom where a cold bath must be awaiting her.

_Tomorrow will be really interesting for Regina_, she thinks.

* * *

**Yaddy yadda, leave a review or a fave, tell me what you think will happen :3 As usual I'm on Tumblr look my username up :)**


End file.
